Problem: To get to school each morning, Christopher takes a motorcycle 11.98 kilometers and a train 11.58 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 25.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Christopher's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Christopher travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Christopher travels 23.56 kilometers in total.